I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to multiple player word forming games. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multiple player, word forming board game utilizing a plurality of "lettered" cards that are assembled into a word to score points. The number of cards held by a player are varied by a free traveling chance generator that spins across the board.
II. Description of time Prior Art
As will be recognized by those skilled in the art, a wide variety of word forming games already exist. For example, of some relevance to the present invention are the games disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,877,255, 3,226,122, 3,565,439, 4,826,175, 4,923,199 and 1,685,723.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,255 to Von Braunhut discloses a game utilizing a deck of playing cards having letters thereon. The players draw cards and attempt to spell words. In one preferred embodiment of the game, the words are then used as acronyms in sentences. The game also uses a central board and various score pads.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,175 teaches a card word game similar to "gin rummy". Players draw and discard a card while trying to spell words with held cards. At the beginning of their turn, players have the option of choosing from a draw pile or a discard pile. U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,199 teaches a word game that utilizes a deck of cards having letters that are dependent upon their frequency of use in the English language. In other words, the more commonly used letters appear more often in the card deck. The players are dealt a number of cards at the beginning and try to spell words using the cards they are dealt.
Each of the games disclosed in the aforementioned prior art patents employs a plurality of cards which are used to form words.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,226,122 to Rogers shows an interesting rotational selector (reference number 10 in FIG. 1) that spins like a roulette wheel. The selector is rotated and indicates letters to be used in spelling words. More than one letter may be indicated simultaneously. U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,439 shows a game having cards with letters thereupon. A numbered spinner indicates the number of letters the players must use in a particular word.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,685,723 discloses a word-spelling game wherein players use a spinner dial to determine who goes first. The object of the game is to try to spell words from drawn tiles.
While other such games employ word-forming devices and strategies, no game of which I am aware provides a random chance generator that varies the tactical strategy every round for each player.
Further, the known prior art word forming games, while often intellectually stimulating, lack the sensory gratification necessary to attract and entertain younger, often unfocused minds. In other words, while word games are often entertaining for adults because of the intellectual challenge inherent in forming words, word games often fail to entertain children because they find it difficult to concentrate on the intellectual aspect of the game without additional sensory stimulation.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an entertaining and challenging game which may be enjoyed by a number of players of various skill levels and ages.